


What A Mess

by celticheart72



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Tony and Rhodey get into a fight over the Iron Man suits and you step in.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	What A Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/gifts).



> For the prompts “I just don’t want to see you hurt!” and “I’ve lost so many others in my life. Not you too.”
> 
> Warnings: angst, canon violence

Pepper stands off to the side of the room with you, watching Rhodey and Tony fighting. The crowd gathered for Tony’s birthday watch in mute fascination as the two men, one in silver, one in red and gold, throw each other around like rag dolls. It’s ugly. Tony is drunk and being reckless. Rhodey is in an impossible situation. Stuck between his love and loyalty for his friend and the direct order he was given by his commanding officer.

The last thing he wants is the military to come into Tony’s home and take the Iron Man suits away from him by force. But if things continue the way they are that’s exactly what’s going to happen. Tony couldn’t be the end all be all for the world like he seems to think he should be.

Rhodey warned Tony this was going to happen when his behavior continued to get even more erratic. He was struggling. Rhodey knew that. He said as much one night when you were lying in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, hidden by the darkness. 

“I’m not going to have a choice,” Rhodey told you, the tone of his voice laced by strain and worry, “they want the suit and Tony thinks it’s all supposed to be on him. If they come in and take them I’m going to wind up being their test pilot.”

That made you sit up part way to lean over his chest and study his face. “What?”

He shook his head, “I don’t want things to go that way, but you know how Tony is.”

You scoot up the bed to rest your head on his shoulder and drape your arm over him, “I know, but I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

His breath as he chuffed tickled your scalp, prompting you to tighten your hold on him, “Baby, I fly fighter jets and you don’t worry this much.”

“That’s different.” Even though he can’t see it you frown as you press a kiss to his chest, “Also not totally what I meant.”

“Tony will just have to get over his ego.”

Back in the present you cringe at the sound of breaking glass and the mild tremors in the floor from the two of them crashing through yet another wall. Finally, they land in the middle of the room in front of where you stand with Pepper. Each of them aiming their repulsors at the other.

You’ve had enough. Pepper screams as you run to where they’re yelling at each other and you just pray they don’t say anything either of them will regret later.

“Stop it!!” You grab Rhodey’s metal clad arm and his mask retracts so he can give you a look that clearly says  _ What the fuck are you doing?  _ Turning to look at Tony you wave your hand out in front of you. “Both of you! Stop. Please.”

Finally, after a few seconds of staring between you and Rhodey Tony collapses back against the wall. The alcohol and adrenaline seeming to get the better of him now that he’s not moving. You let Rhodey go so you can check on Tony, who definitely looks more battered than his friend.

“I’m taking the suit, Tony,” Rhodey says, you swing your head around quickly to find his lips pursed and anger just barely in check.

His eyes meet yours just before his mask closes back into place and he takes off into the air.

“I’ve lost so many others in my life. Not you too,” Tony’s words are barely audible, the regret and pain clear as he watches Rhodey fly away.

“You’re not losing anyone, you stubborn fool,” you sigh as Pepper runs up and kneels down next to Tony.

What a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
